


Teasing

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [54]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Kinda Kinky, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

She enjoyed teasing him.

And she knew he enjoyed it too, no matter how disappointed he looked after everything was said and done. That was why, after his maintenance was done, she decided to test an idea that had been lingering in her mind for a while.

He sat on the patients' bed, smiling at her as she moved around the shop. "Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Ed asked, crossing his legs after noticing her stare.

"Well," she began as she walked towards him. "I wanna try something."

"O- _kay_ ," he agreed cautiously. "What?"

Winry answered him through her actions.

The wheat-blonde young woman climbed onto the bed, finding a comfortable seat on his legs after causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise. She smiled to herself in amusement before wrapping her legs snugly around his form. She caressed his heated face with her calloused hands, knowing exactly how much of an effect she had on him and loving every bit of it. "Aw, you look so cute," she cooed.

"Wi-Win…" he cleared his throat, _"_ _Winry!_ _"_

"What?" she asked in a seemingly innocent tone.

"If that old hag walks in here…I'm  _dead_ , _"_ Edward replied with a flushed face.

"Oh relax." She kissed his jaw softly, slowly making her way to his lips. "She won't know, and besides, we're not doing anything bad."

He exhaled an uneven breath. "That's not what she'll be thinkin'," he replied with a small kiss of his own, "an' you know it."

She chuckled at his glazed gaze as she pressed her lips to his again, this time for a much longer and heated kiss.

Winry could feel his touch as he slowly set his hands on her knees, the tension and timidness seeming to escape his body. She felt his warm hands travel up her thighs through the denim of her pants, stopping for a second at her waist before enveloping her in his strong arms and pulling her closer to him. Meanwhile, her arms were around his neck, giving her hands access to his hair tie and all of the luscious locks that fell after being set free. She ran her fingers through the golden strands shamelessly, rejoicing in their softness.

Winry drew back first, in search of oxygen, but he chased her smiling lips with his own, pulling her back to him with a little nip. When they both pulled away, it was her light laugh that broke the silence along with his curious, "what's so funny?"

"You," she answered.

"Me?" he questioned with a frown. "Why?"

She ran a finger across his jaw. "'Cause I love teasing you."

A little moue posed itself upon his lips in disdain. "I don't."

"C'mon, Ed, don't lie. You enjoy it as much as I do," she chided.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Nope," he denied once more with a shake of his head.

"But you  _do_ ," she rebutted before locking her lips with his forcefully, only to have him return the gesture, turning the kiss into a soft and sweet one.

"So, maybe I do," he confessed with a toothy grin. "Maybe teasing isn't too bad, but only with  _you_."

Winry couldn't agree more—teasing was always more fun with Edward.


End file.
